


before we play this game

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Community: femslash100, Enemies, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Negotiations, Organized Crime, Pre-Femslash, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “So.” The word is clipped, just as concise as well-aimed a bullet from a gun. “You want to make a deal.”

Written for Challenge #525 - "deal" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing this ship: huh what weird kinda dark au can we go for this time??? (seriously. i've had spies and noir and now this.)

“So.” The word is clipped, just as concise as well-aimed a bullet from a gun. “You want to make a deal.”

Summer nods her answer.

“That’s right,” she says, firm. “I do.”

On the other side of the table sits perhaps Summer’s greatest personal adversary. She isn’t the leader of the rival gang, not really, but Summer knows she’s the person to go to if you want something done, the puppeteer who works the strings of the men who act as leaders, as figureheads. It makes the two of them similar, in a way – in a way that Summer knows neither of them are likely to admit.

The place where they’re meeting isn’t on either gang’s territory, so neither of them have any real advantage here tonight, which is definitely preferable to Lana having one. She’s just _that_ , after all, just _Lana_ , just a first name alone. She’s a mystery – a sleek, self-assured enigma whose slow smile almost gives Summer the chills.

“Well. I think we might be able to come around to _some_ kind of understanding,” says Lana. She smirks, and her leg brushes against Summer’s under the table, the touch obviously deliberate.

“I’m sure we can,” Summer says, and something tells her that she’s going to have a very good night – as careful as she’ll have to be about it.


End file.
